I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to support structures, more particularly to a portable seat adapted to be secured to a verticle post such as a tree.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters and others who spend a substantial amount of time in forests often desire to sit while resting. Since the ground in the forest is often damp or even snow covered during the winter months, the ground does not provide comfortable seating for the hunter. Moreover, previously known folding chairs can be bulky or unwieldy and difficult to transport through wooded areas. As a result, there is a substantial need for an easily portable seat which can be easily carried into the forest and which can be readily set up to provide a seating platform for the hunter.
While there are some previously known portable seats which can be secured to a tree trunk and thereby provide a seat raised above the ground surface, the previously known seats of this type are not well adapted for use by hunters. In particular, some of previously known hunting seats employ a chain which is wrapped around the tree to secure the seat to the tree. However, the chains are bulky, and cannot be stretched to tightly engage the tree. As a result, the seat is subject to slippage along the trunk of the tree while the seat is being used. In addition, chains are typically made of metal links for strength and can weigh a substantial amount whereby they substantially increase the burden of the hunter carrying such a seat. Moreover, the metal chains can be noisy when jostled about by a moving hunter, and such noises are a substantial disadvantage to the hunter stalking wild game.
In addition, other parts of the previously known hunter's seats are often made of metal and thus contribute to the noise and weight of the previously known hunting seats. Moreover, such seats are subject to squeaks and rattles when the hunter moves or dismounts the seats, especially when the previously known hunters seats employ a plurality of interconnected parts such as braces and seat backs formed separately from and connected to a seating platform.